


We're Happy

by drury



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: :(, F/M, No plot and all fluff, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drury/pseuds/drury
Summary: A one-shot fic where Clary and Simon hook up a couple days after they break up (set after 2x15) and then talk about what would've been and the life they might've had if they'd been mundanes (fluff with no plot) features romantic Climon because they're the most precious beings on this planet.





	We're Happy

Oddly enough, they hook up when she comes over to his place to make sure he's okay. They don't go straight to hooking up either. Clary remembers it vividly, despite her alcohol intake. He invited her in, told her he didn't want things to be "weird" between them, and gave her a beer. Which led to another beer, which led to being wasted, which led to Clary and Simon stupidly doing things they were not supposed to be doing. 

Clary doesn't regret it, though, and it's probably a decision she would have made whether she was wasted or not. She knew it didn't mean anything, well, it did, but she knew Simon was a good guy, and he was going to let her decide what it meant rather than pressuring her to make a decision about anything or what it meant. 

And it didn't have to. It was sex. They could leave it at that. But the thing that made it the most awkward is that it was something they'd done before, but not something they'd done before at the same time. Yes, they'd "done it" before, but they'd always been, like, together and dating when it happened. But they'd broken up. It wasn't cheating and it wasn't a one night stand, so...what exactly was it? She loved Simon, she always had, and she supported any and all of the decisions her best friend made or wanted to make. She'd supported his decision to break up with her, despite disagreeing with it. 

She woke up with a crazy awful hangover and winced. Simon was already up and in the shower. She found her clothes on the floor and quickly and quietly changed into them, figuring it was probably better not to have any type of conversation while she didn't have any clothes on. 

Clary quickly sat down on his bed, waiting for him. Finally, he emerged, his hair wet and his clothes clinging to his body, and Clary barely stopped herself from cringing. Not because he was there, but because now it was time for the god awful we-had-sex-so-what-does-it-mean-and-are-we-getting-back-together conversation as well as the why-couldn't-we-stop-ourselves-from-jumping-into-bed-together one. Clary really did not have any desire to participate in any of these conversations, but it was time to face the music, or whatever.

"So," Clary decided humor was the best way to power through this cringeworthy conversation that they were bound to eventually have, "that happened." 

"Look," Simon finally met her eyes and stopped squirming. He sat down in front of her on his bed, fingering the blue comforter and sheets. "I don't want you to think this has to mean anything. You love Jace, we used to date. Things don't have to be weird because of this slip up. It's not like we got drunk and eloped or anything."

"You know," Clary sighed and pulled her legs into her chest, then readjusted them, so she was sitting criss cross apple sauce, getting almost nostalgic. "That's how I pictured us getting married when we were little. Us getting super wasted one night and just deciding to do it."

"Really?" Simon smiles, rolling his eyes. "Tell me more." 

"So, we originally would've planned to get married in a church. I would've gotten my white dress and there would've been everyone there. Luke and my mom and your grandma and your family. But then one night, you would just knock on my window and say, 'Let's just do it, Fray. Right now.' in this crazy romantic voice."

Simon laughed, "Damn, you probably gave me a little too much credit because that's not exactly—"

"Simon, it was a dream sequence, okay? And I was, like, seven. It's allowed to be inaccurate." Clary laughed with him, and for a second, it was like all the tension just disappeared, and she was Clary and he was Simon, and they were in their own little bubble. It was nice.

"So you whisk me away and we sneak out and I get my wedding dress and change into it at a gas station on our way to the court house and you don't have your tux ready and you're just in jeans and a t-shirt but you don't care. And we get to the court house with our birth certificates and crap, and we get married just the two of us and a witness that we barely know and it's amazing. And I know there are a tone of holes in that plan but the point is: it's amazing." 

"It's amazing," Simon repeats, because the life they would've, could've, maybe should've had is amazing and good. And they're happy. Simon sighs, putting his face in his hands. "I love you, Clary."

"I know, Simon...I know." And she does. She knows he loves her more than anyone in his life right now, she knows that. She knows he only wants to put her first, that's all he ever wanted and if he had to break up with her to do that, then so be it. But that doesn't stop this from hurting. 

This can't happen again. She knows that in her core, but she still can't let go and she can't stop. She doesn't know how to. So instead she asks, "Kids?" 

"Yeah," he says. "So, I was thinking. I'm a vampire and you're a Shadowhunter so obviously that wouldn't work out baby-wise. So I guess we'd just, like, adopt a baby or two?"

Clary laughs, pulling her red hair behind her ears, and grinning. "One is perfect. I can sell my artwork part-time and take care of him or her in my free time. And you'll be on tour sometimes but you'll either be sending home money or home with us because your solo career has taken you to great places and given you a ton of money."

And Clary almost bursts into tears right then and there, because this mundane life, this dream of a life, it could be theirs. They should have it and it's not fair. Her chest feels like it's cracking open and there's nothing she can do about it. She wants to scream at the top of her lungs and quietly cry at he same time. She wants things she'll never have and a life that stopped being hers the second she became a Shadowhunter. 

"And the baby," Simon continues, on the verge of tears as well, "is a girl. Maybe we could name her Clary? Like Clary Jr.?" 

Clary snorts, "That is not happening. I'd get to pick the names. Maybe, like, Jocelyn," she sniffs, looking at the floor. Jocelyn, after her mom.

"Yeah," Simon exclaims, losing himself in this fantasy, in the dream. "Josie for short. That's a good name. Where do we live?"

Clary smiles. "We get an apartment in Manhattan after we get married and we can barely afford it. The air conditioner is broken, and it's always freezing, so we stock the place with blankets. They're everywhere. We even need them in the summer. And Josie? What does she grow up to be?"

Simon thinks a bit, before answering, "A photographer. She really likes art, like her mom, but the problem is, she sucks at it. She's totally awful. Art classes don't even help. But then she realizes that she much prefers taking pictures of art and people and that's her calling."

"Of course," Clary whispers, "of course. And we're happy?"

"Yeah," Simon nods, "we're happy."


End file.
